Godzilla Team: Rivera
Season One of the R & I Series was known as the Silent Version of Godzilla Team R & I, mostly due to the fact that the voices weren't introduced until later in the mid area of the Season. It also became the season where Godzilla Team: Rivera & Israel first recieved their official Opening, and Soundtrack. Episodes Season 1 *'Episode 1:' Godzilla's Challenge Status: Aired... *'Episode 2:' Where's Yori Status: Aired... *'Episode 3:' Rivera's Retreat Status: Aired... *'Episode 4:' Rivera & Israel vs. Yori Yamanuchi Status Aired... *'Episode 5:' Kiryu's Invasion Status: Aired... *'Episode 6:' Rivera's Revenge Status: Aired... intro Cast *'meowjar:' As Rivera *'willoughbyjerry2010:' As Israel *'2091riveraisrael:' As Jade Rivera Setting It Is Mid 2031 Godzilla sends Rivera To Attack Israel Willoughby's Hometown of San Francisco California In an attempt to Train to draw him out so that both Rivera and Israel due to the fact that they haven't seen action ever since 2004... 2 Hours after their Training and 2 Days before Yori Yamanuchi's Capture, Israel and Rivera Separated, unknown why... Rivera attempted to head back to the sea and Leave America knowing that his job was done... only stumble across the entire Japanese Military right on the American West coast... Although he manages to wipe a majority of them out... He is ends up in a surprise fight with a new robotic replica of himself known as Mechagodzilla 3 or Kiryu for short... Rivera deliberately exhausted from fighting Israel has no choice but to fight due to the fact that Kiryu is being piloted by a psycho hot headed Young women and his so called Hunter known as Akane Yashiro.. The master mind of the Operation In America known as Operation Rivera's End that was thought of and planned by both Akane and The defense Minsters Of Tokyo. After a decisive crash Into the Sea from one of Kiryu's Attacks Rivera is forced to leave America and retreat back to the sea due to Severer wounds from his heavy fighting... Israel was suffering the same fate with another Machine known as Mechagodzilla 2 In another part of San Francisco... he however managed to defeat his robotic counter part, but had to retreat as well due wounds... 2 Days Later, Yori Yamanuchi has been kid napped while on the way back from school by a group of Japanese Mafia Somewhere in South Osaka... It isn't enough for the Osaka police department to handle it but it is Enough for Israel and Rivera to handle it. Enraged at her kidnapping Israel and Rivera tear down Osaka until they find the building where Yori is being held... Israel eventually finds Yori in the center of town while Rivera wipes out the thugs who were responsible for her kid napping with the blast of atomic breath... 5 Days after the San Francisco Raid and the Rescuing of Yori Yamanuchi , Israel Emerges and Invades Tokyo Japan In an attempt to teach the Japanese Self Defense Force some Respect about Harassing other Monsters, especially when t'ts just mostly him, Rivera and Godzilla... However his rampage is cut short when King Ghidorah arrives with 2 Heads In flesh and another in the Middle with a robotic head... Unknown to Israel Willoughby is that his former Girlfriend Yori Yamanuchi was actually piloting King Ghidorah in an attempt to stop Israel from his rain of destruction without killing him of course... Just when It looks as if Yori Is having the upper hand on her lover... Rivera fully recovered from his fight with Kiryu 5 Days ago surprises her with a blast in the Middle neck... Yori turns to see Rivera Stomping towards her... Confident she takes on Rivera, just to be attacked by Israel to her rear. She is quickly over powered by both as Rivera & Israel destroy her wings... She is knocked unconscious after Impact as Israel moves in on her and Rivera tries to crush her by a major Air attack she wakes however and swats Rivera 4 blocks away causing Israel to become shocked... Her confidence now regained she began to over throw both Rivera and Israel which for the first time in Existance it was Rivera & Israel's turn to fight for their lives... Yori however manages to trap Israel in her grasp and attempts to hoist her lover towards the ocean... her plans faded when she began to attack Rivera instead even getting the ability to send him smashing into a building... This Mistake allowed Israel to destroy her wings again and allow her to fall again... and lose grip on her lover... the 2 brawl it out again allowing Rivera to counter attack her with Blue Atomic Breath this time... after seeing Rivera back Yori Grabs Israel again and flies off towards the Sea... Israel fires at her while In the air but she wouldn't let up... Rivera than fired at her twice from the ground allowing the 2 to fall into the sea... Rivera could do nothing but watch as both Yori and Israel drop into the sea below... 2 Days after witnessing Israel's plunge into the Ocean with Yori he returns to New York City in an attempt to rest for a bit than begin searchin for him... However the city becomes a war zone after Kiryu once again piloted by Akane Yashiro Launches a Solo Surprise Invasion of the New York Codenamed Operation Rivera... which later spread to the Island Of Manhattan... It was an attempt to either Search for Rivera or Draw him out all leading to the same goal to destroy him in his own city... Rivera enraged for this Invasion confronts Kiryu at Time Square and the two once again begin to fight like they did at San Francisco 12 Days ago... Kiryu however has gotten a lot more stronger and was so Invulnerable that not even Rivera could stop him... Akane gains the upper hand in a matter of seconds and starts to over power Rivera... Akane manages to toss Rivera all the way into Manhattan where she chases after... Rivera more surprised by Kiryu's power is unable to defeat the machine... As their fight lasted all night Kiryu drills Rivera in the chest and strikes him into a building fately wounding him... Rivera however managed to rise again... Akane herself was looking in a great state of surprise.... the 2 continued to fight until Morning. A very Wounded Rivera is finally struck once again in the chest by the drill and was pierced so far that his his mid skeleton was shattered cause him to fall... The Japanese watch in complete shock and surprise... they have finally defeated Rivera... The Japanese prime minster orders Akane to finish Rivera off Akane however just stares at Rivera as he struggles to move... things for her got bad when she was attacked by A Surprise blast of Atomic breath from her rear... She turned Kiryu to discover Israel has finally arrived in the city... Knowning that Kiryu is in no condition to fight any longer Akane grabs Rivera and flies off... Israel stood In watched as the 2 Crashed into the Atlantic and was knocked Unconscious... 2 Weeks After Operation Rivera... and the Destruction Of Kiryu... Off the Coast of the New York City... the people of Japan pay their respects to Akane as a heroin who had fallen in the line of duty against Rivera... Rivera was presumed dead to the people of Japan, but Kudo had somethin in mind knowing that somethin wasn't right... Within Mere seconds Rivera rose once again to the surface shocking every one In Japan... Enraged at Tokyo for sending Kiryu on a search and destroy mission for him right in his own hometown... Rivera Heads off for Tokyo... The Japanese Prime Minster brutally feared orders all Japanese Self Defense forces to Fortify Tokyo at once... While fortifications In Tokyo were progressing... Formal pilot Lieutenant Kiriki Tsuymori launches an air attack on Rivera as he makes his way into the Pacific... He is has no time for air attacks and manages to shoot them all down... within seconds causing the Griffion to flee back to Japan... Rivera has broken through the first line of defense and was now heading towards Tokyo where several Military Units were waiting... The Griffon began to patrol the Seaports Of Shinogawa where it is Presumed he will land... They thought correctly Rivera emerged and a large scale war between him and the Japanese occurred as he Invades Tokyo reducing the city to Ruble... Before entering the city Japanese Government officials have discovered theat the wound In Rivera's Chest ha not fully healed yet... and that there was no doubt that it was Rivera. The Japanese Prime Minster now even more Feared after Rivera smashed through the Japanese Last Line of defense demands to know what Rivera's Target is... When the radio operator sees River just 12 Blocks from their Head Quarters he turns and replies in a state of fear... "US..." As Rivera Rains destruction across Tokyo he later has the Japanese Prime Minster within his grasp... But a young school boy managed to construct a symbol representing Mothra... A Female butterfly that is Immortal and powerful... Mothra arrives In Tokyo and confronts Rivera as the 2 Brawl It off... The people of Japan Cheer as Rivera is hurled into A Bridge... The fight however becomes desperately danger close and with one single blast of Atomic Breath Rivera destroys Tokyo Tower.... Mothra attacks Rivera's head with all her legs but Rivera Bites one of them off and hurls her into a building... Rivera attempts to finish her off but is later counter attacked by 2 of her children... Rivera attempts to last one of them all the way across the town sending fear within it's sister. Rivera humbly annoyed with their negotiations attempts to destroy them both... Both Mothra blocks his blast Screaming "NO!!!" The children are broken hearted with the loss of their mother as Rivera Insults them... One Of the Larvee however dose a surprise attack on Rivera's Tail while he was insulting her sister getting him distracted and attacked from the rear by military forces... Although he destroys their maser the Twins retreat in an attempt to plan out another attack... Rivera tries to blast them but winds up hotting a wet metal object instead... Rivera chases after the twins as they crawl as fast as their crawlers can go...However unknown to Rivera Israel Willoughby In Human disguise managed to Reboot Kiryu... The machine that was supposedly presumed destroyed in the bottom of the North Atlantic... As Rivera tramples on the twins he is in shock to see Kiryu landing right in front of him... Kiryu and Rivera are now face to face in front of the Capital of Building of Tokyo... but Rivera looks into Kiryu's eyes as hard as he could... He than discovers that deep within the circuits of Kiryu is his mother's Eyes... A 16 Year old Japanese school girl that was shot right in front of him in New York City... Rivera now in surprise ens up in an endless fight with Kiryu only this time he dose not want to fight.... While in battle Jade's Soul began to speak out of Kiryu's voice saying that Rivera just didn't care about her anymore and that she even tried to surprise him when her soul first went inside of Kiryu.. She was attacked twice by Rivera who unfortunately kept mistakin her as a hostile Monster bent on attacking his Home Town... Rivera tries to apologize but ends up being drilled right in his wounded chest dropping to the ground broken hearted and dying... He explained to her that she was just angry and that he did not mean to hurt her... which eventually began to get her memory back and she finally at last grabbed her dying son and crashed into the Sea of japan... Her spirit was at last at peace and she than leaves the body of Kiryu allowing the machine to have a mind of it's own... Rivera on the other hand.. his fate is unknown... New Artwork Opening Category:Seasons